Fighting for NE and the Ranch
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: The Newman family is back from their vacation and the court case begins for gaining NE back to the Newman's.


**FIGHTING FOR THE RANCH AND NE**

As the Newman Jet lands at the airport, the Newman Family gets off and heads toward the limo to take them back to GCAC. They unpack the limo once they arrive and walk into the club to head to their suites. Victoria and Nicholas tell their parents that they'll meet down in a little bit to have lunch together. Victor has the bellman take his and Nikki's luggage up to their suite. They walk into the lounge holding hands and find a table big enough for their family. They see Michael sitting at a table with his family. Victor tells Nikki that he's going to go and say hi to Michael. Nikki tells him ok and sits down at the table.

Victor goes up to Michael's table and Michael says, "Welcome home." Victor tells him starting tomorrow he wants Michael to meet with him so they can start the process of getting NE and the ranch back. Michael tells him that he already has started the process and lets Victor know that the SEC is very interested in the motion I filed on your behalf. They are looking into the previous one of which they were investigating Victoria and are realizing that it was all false information. They're starting to get closer to who the culprit was that wanted to cause problems for your family. Victor tells Michael that they better have dropped the charges against his daughter. Michael tells him that they did when the Newman's were on vacation. Victor tells him he'll see him tomorrow.

He goes back to the table to find Nikki waiting for him. He asks her what's wrong and Nikki tells him ever since they returned this morning she hasn't felt herself. She's wondering if she's getting sick. Victor tells her he hopes not because he needs her love and support for "the fight of our lives." Nikki says, "Victor you have my undivided attention; I don't know maybe I'm just hungry." As Victor grabs Nikki's hand, and are looking into each other's eyes, Adam and Ashley show up.

Ashley says loud enough for Victor and Nikki to hear, "Look Adam the happy couple has returned home." Adam starts to laugh at her comment. They sit down at a table and Victor and Nikki stand up and start heading towards them. Nikki says, "Look Victor, the psycho and the mental case are having lunch together. What are you doing plotting your next takeover of a company?" Adam says, "We are trying to have lunch together nothing more." Victor states, "You better enjoy this lunch it might be your last decent one you have once I get done with the two of you. You messed with the wrong family." Adam stands up and says, "You don't scare us Victor. We didn't plot anything; all we did was rightfully takeover a company in which the CEO has no business sense and we wanted to help get it on the right track." Victor stands right in front of his face and says, "You had no right going near NE. My son is the CEO of the company until I returned. You make fun of his business sense you make fun of me and I don't take that lightly. I can't wait for the day that the two of you lose everything. No one will be there to pick up the pieces. Nikki and I will enjoy seeing you two pathetic individuals in prison for all the wrong you did to the Newman's. You are going to wish you never met us." Adam says, "As I said you don't scare us. We are prepared to fight you on NE. Ashley already won the ranch, so as I see it you two are the losers here. You lost everything you had. How does it make you feel?" Victor says, "I may have lost material things, but the one thing I've never lost is the love I feel from my family. I'm very thankful that you two aren't part of it anymore. Nikki and our children are the most important people in my life. That's one thing neither you nor anyone else can take away from me." Ashley says, "I'd be embarrassed if I were you Victor, knowing that your true love is an ex-stripper and has no business background except stripping." Nikki walks right up to Ashley and slaps her across the face so hard everyone in the club turns and looks at them. Nikki states, "At least, I never had to stoop so low in stealing other women's men because you couldn't find one on your own. You've always been jealous of what Victor and I share. I will guarantee you this, when Victor and I win back NE and OUR ranch I will be the first person walking onto our property and kicking your ass out on the curb where you belong. Hey, maybe I'll even be nice enough to drive you to the mental hospital where you obviously still belong."

With that, Nikki and Victor walk back to their table and wait for their children to arrive for lunch. Victor says, "What you just did was a huge turn on for me." Nikki states, "I hope you're not mad at what I said to her, besides I'll be taking care of you later." Victor states, "I'm not mad at all that bitch deserves everything we dish out at her. Victor and Nikki lean across the table and kiss. Their children and grandchildren arrive and Victoria states that she just heard a rumor that Nikki Newman slapped Ashley across the face "Is this true mom?" Nikki has a huge smile on her face and Victor states, "You heard correctly. She kept goading your mom and Nikki had enough and slapped her." Victoria states, "I wish I could've seen you slap the hell out of the wicked witch." Nick looks at his mom and just smiles at her. The Newman's order their lunch and Victor tells them that after lunch they are going to their suite to discuss NE and the ranch.

Victor looks at Nick and tells him that Michael has scheduled the DNA test for Faith for tomorrow. He tells Nick that Ashley will be getting served today. Nick states, "That will shut her up, especially if it turns out that child is mine and Sharon's. Mom, you won't be the only one kicking some ass. I will find out how the hell Ashley received our child when we were lied to and made to think our child died." Nick asks his dad if he remembers who the ob-gyn was for Ashley. Victor tells him, "Dr. Taylor." Nick asks if there is a way to get a hold of him and Victor states that Adam always got a hold of him for Ashley. Nick starts to think about it and tells his dad that isn't that ironic, that Adam would always get a hold of the Dr. and not Ashley? Victor tells him that as soon as we receive the DNA tests we will go from there. Nick agrees and asks if Sharon is getting served also. Victor tells him that Michael is personally delivering them to her. Nikki states, "It wouldn't surprise me if Adam and Ashley had something planned regarding Faith from the start. It's very evil and uncaring, which sounds like the two of them. You know what, nothing that Ashley does would surprise me because she had you believing this whole time that Abby was your child. It just goes to show how low that bitch will stoop to trap you Victor." Victoria looks at her mom and says, "Boy mom you aren't mixing words at all when it comes to her are you." Nikki says, "I'm just sick and tired of her interfering in our lives and I want her to leave your father and I alone once and for all. Even if I have to take matters into my own hands I will when it comes to protecting your father." Victor thanks her and states, "I can always count on all of you. I don't want you to go to jail over her Nikki she's not worth it." Nikki states, "I know but that woman has interfered with us for the past 25 years and it gets tiring after awhile. I can guarantee you this that I'm going to throw the biggest party the day I find out that she is out of our lives for good." Victoria and Nick look at their mom in surprise.

After they are done eating, Victor tells his family that they are going to go to their suite and talk in private, and "To make sure your mom doesn't slap anyone else." They all stand up and start to laugh. As they are leaving Victor goes to Nikki and gives her a passionate kiss and takes her hand and they leave. As they are sitting up in Victor and Nikki's suite, Victor tells them that they are going to be having a meeting with Michael tomorrow. He tells them that Michael already filed a motion against Ashley and Adam regarding NE. He tells Victoria that the SEC is very interested in the motion that Michael filed. He states, "Victoria, the SEC has dropped all charges against you and are starting to get closer in finding out who set you up." Victoria tells him she has her suspicions but won't say anything until she knows who did this. Nick asks his dad what the chances of gaining NE back are. Victor tells him very good since Michael filed a defraudment motion against the two of them. Victor tells them it's the same judge that took care of the divorce so as Michael put it "we get two for the price of one."

Victoria tells her family that she isn't feeling good and is going back to the suite to lie down. Victor tells Victoria that her mom hasn't been feeling well either. Nick tells his dad that they can go to his suite to continue their talk so the women can lie down and hopefully feel better. Victor looks at Nikki and states, "Sweetheart, you don't have any color in your face. Why don't you lie down and I'll come and check on you in a little while." Nikki tells him that it probably would be for the best. Victor gives her a kiss and tells Nicholas he'll be down in a minute. Nicholas and Victoria leave their suite and go to their own. Nikki starts to change into comfortable clothes to take a nap and Victor tells her he's going to tuck her in. She lies on the bed and Victor sits right next to her and tells her she has a fever also. He tells her to get under the covers and he'll check on her in a little while. Nikki lies down on the pillows and immediately falls asleep.

Victor leaves the suite and heads to Nicks suite. Nick opens the door and lets his dad in. They start to talk about the court hearing. Nick asks his dad, "What do you think is wrong with mom?" Victor states, "She might have eaten something wrong, and has the flu." Nick's cell phone starts to ring and he answers it to find its Sharon on the phone. She tells him she just received a summons for a DNA test. She asks him what's going on and he tells her that they both need to take a DNA test with Faith. He asks Sharon to come to the GCAC and he'll explain everything to her. She tells him she'll be there in a little while. Victor tells Nick that they'll meet tomorrow with Michael, but in the meantime he wants Nick to talk with Sharon.

Victor heads back to his suite and opens the door. He finds Nikki in the bathroom getting sicker. Victor enters the bathroom and asks her if he needs to call a Dr. for her. Nikki tells him she's not that sick to get a Dr. involved, but if I don't feel better in two days I'll make an appointment. Victor tells her ok, he's just concerned about her. Nikki tells him he has more important things to worry about than her being sick. She asks where Nicholas is and Victor explains that Sharon is on her way over to talk to him about the DNA test. Nikki states, "That still confuses me. If the baby turns out to be Nick and Sharon's baby; I'm worried about the repercussions. I'm worried Nicholas might take justice into his own hands and I don't want him to end up going to jail over this." Victor tells her that they'll be there for him to support him. Nikki goes and sits on the couch and asks Victor to sit by her. He sits down and she holds both of his hands and states, "I'm just so thankful that even though our family is going to be fighting a huge battle that you and I are reunited. The children and I can always count on you." Victor tells her he doesn't plan on going anywhere. He is exactly where he's supposed to be and he's with "the woman of his dreams." "I have always loved you, Nikki and am very thankful for the life and family that you have given me." He leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

He asks her if she wants him to go down and get her some chicken soup. She tells him that she would love it. He tells her he'll be right back. As Victor goes downstairs he notices Adam sitting at the bar by himself. He ignores him and goes to order the soup for Nikki. As Victor is waiting, Adam comes up to him. Adam tells him that Ashley was served a little while ago for the DNA test for Faith. Adam states, "Why are you doing this to her? It's bad enough you divorced her now you want to take her child away also?" Victor states, "Are we talking about the same person? She divorced me and you were right there when she found out about the DNA test and how Faith isn't my child. Adam states, "By the way, I've been dating Sharon for the past couple of weeks. She told me she got served also for the DNA test, of which I don't understand." Victor tells him that both Sharon and Nicholas are taking blood tests tomorrow along with Faith to see if there is a match. Victor states, "Faith has Newman DNA in her but not mine, which leaves only one other Newman child it could be." Adam states, "I'm so glad it turned out that you aren't my father, because of how cruel you are to innocent people. Ashley just wanted a future for her children and didn't think that Nicholas was qualified enough to run NE. That's why she asked me to help her. Now you want to take NE and the ranch away from her." Victor looks at him and says, "Neither you nor her deserve either of those. The ranch belongs to the Newman family and I built NE. Neither one of you is connected to the Newman's; so why do you think you deserve them? I have been very grateful since the DNA tests came back that you aren't my son. I believe that you know more about the SEC business and Faith that you are letting on. Just remember the truth will be coming out real soon and whoever did this will be going to jail. I will make sure that justice is served for my family. Now since you wasted my time, I'm leaving." Victor picks up the soup and heads back to his suite.

He heads upstairs, and finds Nikki sleeping again. He goes to the bed and lies down next to her. He kisses her on the cheek and Nikki begins to stir. She states, "Victor, I got sick again and decided to lie back down." He tells her to "come here" and holds her in his arms. Nikki tells him that he should get something to eat for dinner. Victor tells her not to worry about him that he'll probably just order room service, because "I don't want to leave your side with you being this sick." Nikki states, "You always know the right things to say to me when I'm sick. I love you so much." Victor states, "I love you too my sweetheart." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and notices that she fell asleep. He slowly removes his arms from holding her and gets out of the bed quietly as not to wake her. He goes over to the phone and calls room service to order dinner.

As he's waiting his cell phone rings. He goes to answer it and notices Michael on the other end. Michael tells Victor that everyone who needed to be served has gotten served. He states that he received a message from the judge and he is very interested in hearing this case. Michael states, "The courthouse has even received messages from CEO's of companies that does business with NE and wants to send letters in favor of the Newman's fight to take back control." Victor states, "that is very good news." Michael states, "It is and by the way the judge was talking he wants to start court proceedings in two days. So, we need to meet tomorrow." Victor tells him that Nick, Victoria, Nikki and himself will meet with Michael at the GCAC at 10 am.

The next morning, Victoria comes to their suite and lets her parents know that she has a doctor appointment this morning. Victor tells her that Nikki has an appointment also because she's not getting any better. Victoria suggests to her mom that they ride together. Nikki tells Victor that she wanted to meet with Michael and to support Victor with the meeting. Victor tells her, "My sweet love, we need for you to get better. Right now your health is more important to me." Nikki walks up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek and tells him that she'll hurry home after the doctor appointment.

Victoria and Nikki leave to head to the doctor's together. As they start to head downstairs, Nick is coming up the stairs and asks if he missed the meeting already. Nikki tells him no that they have a doctor appointment to go to but Nick needs to go see Victor to help him with the meeting. Nick starts to head to his dad's suite to see him. Victor opens the door and says, "My boy." Nick states, "Good morning dad, are you ready to start our fight for the company?" Victor tells him now more than ever and explains the talk he had with Adam yesterday. Nick states, "That dude has a lot of nerve coming up to you and being so rude after everything you did for him when you thought he was your son. I'm so thankful he isn't dad because you don't need anymore stress in your life besides the fight we are about to face." Victor tells him, "My boy, I can always count on you and your sister. I want the two of you to come back to Newman Enterprises and help me run the company. I also want Phyllis and JT to come work for me also, so it can truly be a family run company." Nick tells his dad that he will work for him and will talk with Phyllis regarding it. As Victor looks at his watch he tells his son that they should head downstairs to have their meeting with Michael.

At the doctor office, Victoria is getting the news that she is pregnant and her due date is in August. Victoria just sits there in shock. She thanks the doctor and goes to make a follow-up appointment for an ultra sound. She goes and sits in the waiting room waiting for Nikki's appointment to be done. Nikki comes out of the office with tears running down her face. Victoria sees her mom and goes to her and gives her a huge hug and asks, "What's wrong mom?" Nikki states, "Oh sweetheart, nothing for you to be concerned about. I would prefer not to say anything until I'm able to talk with your father first." Victoria understands and Nikki tells her she needs to make another appointment. Victoria tells her when hers is and they make an appointment for the same day. They head back to the club and Nikki asks Victoria how her appointment went. Victoria states, "Well I also need to talk with JT first before I say anything." With that the two of them head back both thinking of what the news means for their husbands and their futures.

As they enter the club they see Nick, Victor and Michael in their meeting. Victoria tells her mom that she's going to go upstairs and talk with JT. Nikki says, "Alright sweetheart I'll see you later." Nikki goes up to her husband to be and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Victor turns around and sees Nikki and says, "How did it go at the doctor's sweetheart?" Nikki says, "It went fine and I know what's wrong with me but I need to speak with you in private about it. First I want you to finish your meeting." Victor stands up and pulls out a chair for Nikki for her to join the meeting. Michael says hi to Nikki and continues on telling all of them he doesn't want them to have any contact with both Ashley and Adam while this fight is going on. Victor tells him, "it isn't us that is making contact; anytime they see us they make a point in trying to start conversations with us." Nikki states, "I would like to have a restraining order on both of them and Abby as well." Michael tells her that he will file all paperwork on their behalf. Michael explains that starting tomorrow the judge will hear opening arguments and more than likely Ashley and Adam will speak on their behalf. Victor states, "Why should they be able to speak when we are suing them? I hope that I'm able to speak in my defense to make sure the judge understands exactly what happened." Michael ensures them that Victor and Nick will be able to speak along with Victoria and Nikki if she wants to. Nikki says, "I can't believe we are talking about fighting for a company that my husband started so many years ago, because of two jealous people that took advantage of a situation while we were getting Victor's health stronger." Nick states, "Mom it doesn't surprise me that those two low lives would try something like this. Especially knowing that dad couldn't do anything about it being gone to Belgium. Mom, I don't want you to get so upset about it because you know dad well enough to know that he's going to fight with everything in him to regain both NE and the ranch." Victor asks Michael how long this case is going to take before NE is back in his hands. Michael tells him that if all goes well within 2 weeks of testimony and then the judge will make his decision.

Michael tells them he needs to head out and make sure everything is in order for tomorrow. The Newman's say good bye to Michael and Nicholas tells his parents he's going to find Phyllis to discuss working back at NE. After everyone is gone, Victor looks at Nikki and asks how the doctor appointment went. Nikki looks at Victor with tears in her eyes, and tells him that she loves him with her entire heart. Victor, "Why are you avoiding the subject Nikki?" She states, "I'm not I'm trying to find the best and easiest way to tell you." Victor says, "Tell me what?" Nikki says "Well here goes, I'm pregnant Victor." Victor looks at her in shock. She says, "Victor did you hear me? I just told you I was pregnant." Victor states, "I heard you I'm in shock right now." He reaches over and grabs both of her hands and says, "Oh Nikki, this is the best news you could've given me. I wanted more children with you and now we are going to have another cute Newman baby." Nikki states, "So you aren't mad?" "Mad, no I'm not. In fact I'm ecstatic because you and I deserve all the happiness including having more babies together. I'm going to be a father again with the woman I have adored most of my entire life. I love you so much, Nikki and I'm going to help you through this. I will go to every doctor appointment with you to make sure our baby is fine for the next 9 months. When are you due?" Nikki tells him in August. Victor states, "So our family vacation and all the wonderful nights you and I spent together is when you conceived?" Nikki shakes her head yes. Victor asks "Does Victoria know?" Nikki says, "No I wanted to tell you first." Victor tells her that this is a time for celebration. He says, "Now more than ever we are going to win back our ranch, so our baby can grow up there just like our other two children."

Victor tells her that they should text the kids and ask them to come down here. Victor pulls out his phone and texts both kids to come down to the lounge for a big announcement. Victor puts his phone away and looks at Nikki with tears in his eyes, and says "You couldn't have given me a more special gift than telling me we are going to be parents again. He leans over the table and gives Nikki a big kiss." They see the kids, spouses and grandchildren approaching the table. As they sit down, Victoria states, "I don't mean to spoil the huge announcement, but mom do you mind if I say what I found out at the doctor's this morning. Nikki tells her no they'd love to here what happened. Victoria states, "JT and I are going to be having another baby." Victor and Nikki look over at each other and smile. Victoria says, "Ok mom and dad what is your big announcement because I've been dying to know since we returned back. Victor looks at her and says, "Your mom and I." Victor stops mid sentence and starts to cry. Nikki reaches over and grabs his hands and states, "What your father was about to say is that we are going to be having a baby." Phyllis states, "You're pregnant also?" Nikki shakes her head yes. Victoria and Nick look at their parents in shock. Victor states "Don't look so shocked Victoria and Nicholas. You are going to have either a little brother or sister real soon." Victoria looks at both of her parents and tells them congratulations. Nick says the same thing, and Victoria states, "You two deserve another child. You raised us and look how good we turned out." Nick asks when the baby is due and Nikki states, "In August." Nick says, "So when we thought we were interrupting the two of you we were because you were making a baby." Victor states, "That's a new way to look at it my boy. I want the two of you to know that I want all the Newman's to work back at NE including you JT and you Phyllis." Victoria states, "We were hoping you'd ask us to work back with you." Victor tells them that he will be working but his main concern for the next 9 months will be Nikki and the baby. They nod in agreement that they understand.

Victoria states, "Now can we order some food I'm starving." Nikki agrees with her. They order their food and Victor is going over with everyone about tomorrow's court hearing. Michael comes running in and goes to their table and hands an envelope to Nikki. Nikki opens it up and has a huge smile on her face, and looks at Michael and thanks him. He leaves and tells them he'll see them tomorrow. Everyone looks confused and Nikki states, "Now we have a restraining order in place against Ashley and Adam that they aren't allowed to come 500 ft from us nor have any conversation with us either." Nick and Victoria states, "that's good." Nick states, "I can't wait for that smug look on Adam's face to be wiped off. I just wish it were me taking that look off of his face." Victor states, "Nicholas, he isn't worth our time. He's an excuse for a man and he's not worth going to jail over." Nicholas states, "I know dad but the entire BS he has put our family through I would love to be the one to wipe that look off of his face." Nikki looks at the two of them and says, "Can we talk about something more positive. I don't want our family to waste our breath on the two of them. They aren't worth our time; besides they've destroyed this family for the last time."

After they were done eating, Victor tells everyone that he'd like to have some private time with the mother of two and soon to be three children. With that Victor and Nikki leave to head to their suite holding hands. Nick looks at Victoria, "That is so cute. I'm so happy that the two of them are finally back together, stronger than ever and now they are expecting a baby. If two people deserve a new baby besides you and JT, its mom and dad; so do you think they will have a son or daughter?" Victoria states, "I don't care either way I just hope this child is healthy and that they have no problems with this pregnancy."

Up at their suite, Victor tells Nikki to "come here." She goes up to him and he holds her in his arms. Victor states, "My sweet Love, I'm so happy for the two of us. We are having another baby again. You are having my baby after so many years." He gives her a passionate kiss with all the love he feels for her. Nikki says, "Victor, now that we are alone, are you sure you aren't mad that I'm pregnant?" Victor says, "As I told you before of course not. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect mother for our unborn child. I love you so much and I've always adored you. We have such a beautiful family now and we are going to have a more beautiful family with a new addition. I want you to know that once we win back NE and our ranch I'm going to be spending a lot of time with you to make sure that there are no complications with this pregnancy. I hope you don't mind, but I want you and the baby to be healthy." Nikki states, "Oh Victor, I want nothing more than to be spending time with you and our unborn child at our home. I love you so much and I can't wait for another Newman baby to be born our baby." He takes Nikki's hands and leads her to the couch. They both sit down and he states, "I don't want you to be under any pressure or stress. The court cases will be handled by Michael and me. I want your number one priority to be our baby. Nikki states, "Can you believe Victoria and I are pregnant at the same time? I will take care of myself and our baby but I'm also going to be watching over Victoria as well." As they begin to hug, Victor's cell phone rings.

Victor answers it to find out from Michael that the judge wants to see all the parties in his chambers immediately. Victor asks, "Is this a good thing?" Michael tells him that he thinks the judge got innodated with so many letters of concern regarding NE that he wants to take care of it immediately. Victor asks if Ashley and Adam are going to be there as well. Michael tells him yes and to have Nicholas come with him. Victor gets off the phone and tells Nikki that he needs to get to the courthouse immediately because the judge wants to begin the court case. Nikki says, "Alright, I'll start to get ready." Victor tells her, "Sweetheart, I don't want you to go. I want you to relax here." Nikki states, "This court case concerns our entire family and I want to be there for you and support you. I won't take no for an answer Victor, I'm going with." Victor states, "Ok I guess I can't change your mind on this so we'll go together." As they prepare to leave, Victor calls Nick and tells him to that he needs to get ready; the judge wants to hear the case immediately. Nick tells his dad he'll meet him downstairs.

As the Newman's enter the court room, they see Ashley and Adam and their attorneys. They meet up with Michael and they each take their seats. Victor sits right next to Nikki holding her hand. He gives her a kiss on the cheek, and thanks her for being here for him. He states, "Your support is the most important thing to me besides you and our baby." He gives her a kiss on the cheek. The judge enters the court room and everyone rises.

The judge tells everyone that he has gotten enough letters to fill a post office van. That's why I've called this meeting. I want to settle this court case as soon as possible. Ashley's attorneys begin by saying that the owner of NE left the country to get his health better and while he was gone his son took over the company. They have interests in this company and didn't like the way it was being run, so they held a board meeting and decided that Ashley and Adam were better equip to run NE. Michael states his case that his client was recovering in Belgium for just having a heart transplant. He left his son in charge with Adam helping him out when needed. Adam went behind Nick's back and had a board meeting of which Nicholas should've been a part of. Adam and Ashley appointed themselves as CEO's of NE. They turned around and fired Nicholas and Victoria, my client's two biological children. Michael states, "At the time, your honor Adam and Ashley's two children were thought to be Victor's biological children. We have new evidence showing that those 3 children in question are not my client' children; this means your honor that they do not legally have any say in NE.

The judge tells each of them he is going to be reading all the evidence and the statements. He is going to take a recess and everyone should be back within one hour. Ashley and Adam stand up and walk past the Newman's just staring at them. Nikki looks over at them and just smiles. The Newman's and Michael walk out into the hallway. Michael tells them that they'll wait in the room across the hall. As they enter, Nikki asks Michael what the chances are. Michael tells her he doesn't want to speculate but he thinks it's going to turn out the way it should. Nikki tells him "I also want to ask if you know when the hearing will be regarding the ranch. I'm anxious for a number of reasons why I would like to win it back real soon. Michael tells her that after this hearing is done, he'll find out and let her know. As they are all waiting, they get word that the judge has reached a verdict.

As they enter the court room, Victor and Nikki notice that Ashley and Adam haven't arrived yet. As they take their seats, the two of them show up. The judge enters the court room and tells them that he has reached his verdict. The judge states, "Ashley and Adam thought they had good intentions when it came to NE, they legally can not own NE and run it. With the new information, regarding the DNA tests that were done, I am ruling in favor of the Newman family. Mr. Newman is back in town and will be the owner of NE along with his family. By the way, Mr. Newman, you might want to thank all of your supporters with the CEO's of companies that deal with NE. They wrote some very powerful letters regarding this case." Victor stands up and says, "Thank you your honor." The judge states that this is his final ruling. He looks at Ashley and Adam and states, "If the two of you have anything at NE that is your personal items I will have an officer meet you there to take only your items. If I find out that you two are trying something shady I will have the two of you arrested for trespassing. The restraining order is still in place and will continue to be in place until the Newman's feel that it is unnecessary.

Michael stands up and asks, "Your honor, on behalf of the Newman family we want to thank you for understanding the seriousness of this case. We are also anxious to find out about the court case pertaining to the Newman ranch. The judge states, "Do you mean that was given to Ms. Abbott during the divorce proceeding?" Michael states, "Yes at the time it was awarded to her because of the two children that my client thought were his. Now with the new evidence with the DNA test, my client feels that the need for Ms. Abbott owning the ranch is unnecessary after what she has put his family through.

The judge states, "Mr. Baldwin, please hand me all the paperwork regarding that case. I want that case resolved immediately also." Michael walks up to the judge's desk and hands over all the paperwork. The judge tells everyone that within the next two days, he'll call the attorneys and let them know of a court date."

Ashley and Adam leave the court room with their attorney. Nikki stands up and hugs Victor. Nikki states, "One court case down, one to go. I'm so thankful that we got NE back in the hands of the Newman's." Victor holds her and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Nikki and Victor walk out hand in hand with Nicholas and Michael right behind them. As they leave, Victor asks her if she minds going over to NE right away. Nikki states, "don't you think that those two would be heading there to remove their items? I think we should wait until tomorrow to go. Besides, we can ask Michael to represent us when they remove their items. I know between you and Nicholas it would be an ugly battle but in the end the Newman's would win." Victor looks at her and with love in his eyes, "Nicole Newman, I love you so much." He reaches down by her stomach and says "Little baby Newman I can't wait to meet you. I know you are going to be a cute baby because of the two cute children your mommy and I have already." He stands back up and looks at Nikki. He notices that she has tears in her eyes, and she says, "I love you so much Victor, and I can't wait for you and I to start our new life together with our family by our side and our new baby." Victor and Nikki share a passionate kiss. They walk back to Michael and Nicholas and both thank Michael for the job he did. He tells them not to thank him yet because they haven't won the ranch back yet. Victor tells him he's not worried about it because the Newman's will win their home back. With that, the Newman's leave and head back to their suites.


End file.
